guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Flesh Golem (minion)
It has no profession... — Skuld 12:55, 15 July 2006 (CDT) Critical hits? See talk:Minion#Critical hits and other questions. Dispute? I don't see any major dispute here. -- 23:48, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Neither do I, removing tag --Kiiron 04:03, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Vandalism If this gets any worse, I think we should get this protected from editing by unregistered users >_< — Skuld 16:01, 8 October 2006 (CDT) http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=2069729&postcount=15 ha, ha, ha.. — Skuld 02:30, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :That's so pathetic, I'm not even going to bother wasting brain cells trying to figure out why people do such things. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 02:48, 9 October 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah...protecting the page is probably a good idea at this point. >.< — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 04:24, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Shame on whoever keeps doing that! :Lol. Someone has a rather dry sense of humor, but is funny nontheless. -Auron 06:21, 16 October 2006 (CDT) Re-Anamation has anyone noticed this when u have a fleshy and u anamate a new one when the old one is still there the flashy dies and leaves and explioted corpse AND the corpse u used to anamate the new one is explioted. so it uses 2 corpses??? Bloobird 17:37, 22 November 2006 (CST) :Yea, kind of stupid, I always taste of death em first (after a few botm's) for that reason. -Ichigo724 17:59, 22 November 2006 (CST) ::yeah i do the same but sometimes u dont c them still alive in ab when its get a bit hectic lol. so is this a glitch then or is it just meant to anoy u Bloobird 05:06, 23 November 2006 (CST) :::Animating a new flesh golem no causes the old one to leave an exploited corpse. I guess ANet decided this was too harsh. Updating article now If you jsut let the Flesh Golem die it will use 1 corpse :Apologies for the mistrust, but it hadn't been listed anywhere. I guess Anet must have ninja'd it in.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:00, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::August 6, 2009. They called it a bug even though they admitted it was working as intended back when Factions was released. Hypocrites. --Macros 20:18, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, it has been in there for that long? And only been noticed now? Wow... -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:32, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, actually, it was noted on the spell's page, which YOU reverted, though was re-added several days later by MP --Gimmethegepgun 10:20, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Err... Woops.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) need a figure converted Can anyone convert the damage section of this from its 100AL to a 60AL so its consistent with the other minion pages. -- Xeon 01:11, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Yeah, I noticed that, can we just double the dmg output(-40AL)? --Heurist 07:16, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::I copied the most recent damage values from talk:minion. They're more recent than the 32-55 vs AL 100 value. -- Gordon Ecker 00:36, 9 February 2007 (CST) Armor I just did some testing on Isle of the Nameless. At 16 Death Magic, Deathly Swarm does 94 damage to an AL 60 target, 45 damage to a level 26 Flesh Golem and 201 damage to a level 3 Flesh Golem. By my calculations, a level 26 Flesh Golem has AL 103 vs Cold damage and a level 3 Flesh Golem has AL 17 vs Cold damage. -- Gordon Ecker 01:23, 9 February 2007 (CST) :Bear in mind level differences would make a difference, I don't quite understand how it works fully, but a level 20 does more damage to a level 3 than another level 3, even if they have the same attribute level. ---Jamster--- 16:52, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Model Anyone noticed how this is the character model for the the charr axemaster but reskinned+and textures? Lazy Anet... :That does actually look pretty true, somewhat a fleshless charr.. =/ -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:47, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yep, they reuse models a lot, saves time though. 222.153.229.8 03:39, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Its the same whit the Bone Fiend, a Bone fiend looks like the torso and tails of a Devouver (Bone Horros/Bone Minons might be normal humans right?) How is it that all the minion pages say that you can get up to 21 death magic and have a lvl 34 flesh golem? I would like to figure out how to get that.Blaster20008 20:12, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :16 Death Magic, +1 Death from shrine Blessings, +1 from Lunar Fortunes, +1 from Candy, +1 from the +1-attributes-EotN-consumable (Grail?) puts you at 20. That's the cap on attributes, unless you use a +1/20% mod. Trigger that, and you have 21 Death Magic (for one spell). --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:19, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::What sort of damage does a lvl 34 golem do to a 60 al dummy? —[[User:No man|'Noman']] (talk | ) 02:05, December 16, 2009 (UTC) A lot, like almost 200. But golems attack very slowly, about once every 3.5 seconds, making its damage per second poor for its level. -- 19:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Recon Legend